


Rycerz

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, King - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Sugerowany Merthur, prince - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rycerz, Książę? Od ciebie zależy kim jesteś</p><p>Prompt 32. "Rycerz"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rycerz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnyaMurdoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts).



Artur sądził, że nie powinien zostać królem. Nie nadawał się do tego zadania, bez względu na to co mówili inni. Jako król musiał uważać na każdy ruch, zważać na siebie, póki był ostatnim dziedzicem. Już jako książę czuł tę presję, teraz było to o wiele gorsze. Czasem tęsknił za dawnym życiem.  
Sądził, że na zawsze powinien zostać po prostu rycerzem. Bronić królestwa i poddanych, potrzebujących pomocy. Będąc rycerzem wszystko było łatwiejsze, wyprawy na polowanie, spędzanie czasu z Merlinem, bycie blisko niego.  
A teraz musiał stać tu, obok kobiety, którą lubił, jednak nie kochał i uśmiechać się sztucznie. Życie było niesprawiedliwe.


End file.
